What I Can Never Have
by London Man
Summary: A member of the Cullen coven takes a moment to think about the green-eyed wizard he can never have. SLASH.


Title: **What I Can Never Have**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Frosty  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 06-05-09, Updated: 06-05-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,012

I, London Man, did **NOT **steal these stories. They were written by Frosty and they have allowed me to host them on my site. They were going to cancel their site, but they wanted people to continue reading and rereading them.

Please, no more flames. I did **NOT **steal. Also, I want to thank Frosty for allowing me to host these wonderful stories.

**Chapter 1**

**What I Can Never Have**

**Disclaimer: **_**Harry**__**Potter**_** by J.K. Rowling, the **_**Twilight Saga**_** by Stephanie Meyer and all related materials belong to their respective owners. This is non-profit fanfiction.**

Warning: This story contains semi-explicit slash.

A/N: This story isn't actually part of "Harry Potter and the Setting Sun," but can be read that way if you wish. Just a fun little plot bunny I had rattling around my head. I needed to get it out so that I have room for other things.

_It was ecstacy. Pure and simple. Except that it was neither pure nor simple. It was a sin. And it was infinitely complex._

_It was forbidden. A betrayal that could never be forgiven, but he didn't care._

_The breathless gasp of the human that was writhing beneath his cold, marble body was all he could focus on. The world could come crashing down around the pair, and the vampire wouldn't even notice. _

_Harry Potter's human fingers clawed at his back futilely. There was no way the human's fingernails could do anything but tickle the immortal's back, but the attempt to claw at him was exciting. _

"_P-Please, more," the human begged. The desperation in the boy's voice spurred the vampire on. _

_Before the human could let out another plea or sigh or gasp, the vampire bent his head down and captured the soft, pink lips in a searing kiss. The warmth of the human was intoxicating and the flavor of his lips was more potent than he imagined any narcotic could possibly be. It was addictive._

_The immortal released the boy's swollen lips after a moment and then focused all of his attention on the thrusting of his hips. With every movement, the human held onto the vampire tighter and tighter._

_Just when the vampire believed the moment couldn't get any better, Harry pulled himself as close to his ears as he could._

"_Oh, God," Harry cried. "I love you so much."_

_The words drove the vampire over the edge. With a stifled shout, Harry followed the immortal's climax with his own._

_The human continued to hold himself against the vampire for a minute after they were totally spent. Then, drained of all energy, Harry allowed himself to fall back against the bed, panting heavily. The dark-haired boy reached up and did his best to pull the vampire down to lay on top of him._

_Sweat glistened off of Harry's face invitingly. The vampire took the time to kiss and lick each and every drop away as desperately as if it was the thing that sustained his life._

_The immortal smiled as Harry moaned a final declaration of his love into another kiss._

"Jasper?" Harry's soft voice asked in concern.

The human's voice cut through the vampire's fantasy world and brought him back to the present. He was no longer entwined with Harry on satin sheets, but instead standing underneath one of the large trees that decorated the path between the main road and the Cullen household.

"Yes, Harry?" Jasper replied in as casual a tone as he could muster. There was only a trace of his embarrassment in the empath's voice at having been caught off guard by the human.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes," the human said. The boy reached out and gently placed a hand on Jasper's arm. The contact sent of jolt of excitement through the vampire, but he managed to hide it. "Is anything wrong?"

The blond vampire didn't mean to hesitate, but he did anyway. "No, Harry. Everything is just as it's meant to be."

Harry gave him a perplexed look. Clearly, the human hadn't bought it.

"Really, Harry. I'm fine," Jasper said as he gently removed Harry's hand from arm. The vampire's touch lingered longer than it should have, but it wasn't noticeable to Harry; what was an eternity to Jasper was less than nothing to the human boy.

"Okay then. I was going up to the house to wait for Edward to return from his hunting trip," Harry explained.

"You go on ahead. I will join you shortly."

Harry nodded his head and then turned and started to walk down the road towards the house. He paused after a few steps and gave Jasper a look over his shoulder. Their eyes met for another of those moments that was fleeting for Harry and yet excruciating long for Jasper.

For just the tiniest fragment of moment, Jasper was certain that his empathic senses could feel his emotions mirrored in Harry's heart. But just as he began to examine those feelings, they were gone.

As Harry turned away and continued on towards the house, Jasper damned himself. He damned these feelings. He damned the fact that he was betraying his wife with such thoughts.

Most of all, he damned Edward for dominating Harry's heart so completely. The emerald-eyed boy was something Jasper could not have except in fleeting fantasies. And he was only permitted to indulge in such daydreaming when his mindreader of a brother was not around.

But Edward would not return for another hour, so Jasper had time.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
